Es αlgo espontáneo, αlgo que se dα
by Renne.M
Summary: Es como cuando descubres algo nuevo, te aterras, pero al mismo tiempo es excitante. O como cuando un mar de alquitrán te cae encima al enamorarte de alguien que no te corresponda. /KaiRay CRACK. Lemmon Damas & Caballeros.


Advertencias:

Lemmon, One-shot. Crackeo xD Para yume, esto es de suma advertencia. Beyblade no es mío. Ni la canción de Crasek _Dile_, aunque él sea uno de mis mejores amigos &diga que sí es mía.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**E**_s _**a**l**g**_o _**e**_s_**p**_o_**n**_t_**á**_n_**e**_o__, _**a**_l_**g**_o _**q**_u_**e**_ s_**e**_ d_**a**_._

* * *

_Tal vez te duela tanto y no puedas tú entender… Que cuatro años te he amado sólo a ti hombre…_

* * *

Hoy, era uno de esos días calurosos en verano que te matan. En los que deseas quedarte tumbado frente a un aire acondicionado a todo volumen y no despegarte de ahí en todo el día. Pero Ray Kon no pensaba que su calor se debiera tan altas temperaturas ese día de verano.

Hoy en específico, su capitán de equipo Kai Hiwatari se había puesto a entrenar. Y entrenar para qué, si él ya era bueno en todo lo que hacía… casualmente Ray Kon tenía que pasar por donde Kai estaba en el instante en que tiró su Beyblade al piso, y la camisa negra de por sí ajustada, hizo que su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente se pegara exageradamente a su cuerpo.

Ray se quedó observando, sólo por un ínfimo momento, cómo es playera, su ahora heroína; se pegaba a ese pecho musculoso y fornido que tanto le gustaba, sonreía cada vez que sentía que el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas como siempre desde hace cuatro años…

Pero desde hacía un año para acá, el calor dejó de subir a sus mejillas y comenzaba a bajar y hacerlo sufrir en su entrepierna. Salió corriendo de ahí; sabiendo que su dolor comenzaba a ser notorio…

* * *

Kai terminó de entrenar. Más bien; se cansó de buscarle un motivo a su ofuscamiento indefinido.

Hace dos semanas se levanta todos los días a las seis de la mañana, a cambiar sus sábanas por unas nuevas, a darse un baño de agua fría y sale con su Dranzer a entrenar y gastar energías pensando en eso y no en nada más.

Pero decidió llegar a la conclusión de una sencilla pregunta: ¿Desde cuándo Kai Hiwatari se dejaba derrocar por un placer que no le llegaba ni a los talones?

Tomó su Dranzer en su mano y volvió al hotel donde tendría que compartir la habitación con alguien demasiado deseable para él...

* * *

Se le conoce como espontaneidad, al comportamiento irracional del ser humano, como cuando decides hacer algo de última hora, sin saber lo que pueda pasar, o las consecuencias que implica para cada una de tus células que se evaporan por cada corriente eléctrica que no va a ningún rumbo en fijación. Es así como ésta hace sacar los instintos más bestiales de los humanos, y es sólo la aplicación de la misma a los humanos, ya que hace despertar su pasión y el antagonismo de la razón.

-No es posible que esto me pase a mí…

Ray Kon, desde pequeño, había sido poseedor de un auto-control impresionante, aún recordaba cuando se le había incitado a tirarse de un barranco y él en un buen usa de sus facultades mentales dijo gustoso un no, y desde ese día fue desinhibido de su aldea. Y ahora no podía venir él, y salir con la típica respuesta del es algo espontáneo, algo que se me da.

-¿Ray, qué demonios haces?

¿Y el Hiwatari aún tenía que preguntarlo? Ray pensaba que era bastante obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

Kai Hiwatari, desde niño poseyó una cierta manía por el auto-control. Auto-control por el cuál había sido conocido a sus amigos, auto-control con el cuál se había llevado entera la vida. Pero ni siquiera él, podía hoy, ser él el dueño de un auto-control.

-Em; disculpa… yo… no debí-. Habló el chino sumiso en su pequeña vergüenza, sabía que no había sido una buena idea, haberlo hecho en el cuarto que compartía con su capitán de equipo, pero también era su alcoba, y si era un pecado profanar los actos fisiológicos necesarios para un ser humano. Él estaba pecando.

Se levantó de su cama, se subió los pantalones y cerró su bragueta.

Kai sentía cómo ambas caras ardían ahora; pero la de Ray se llevaba casi el premio… aunque aún no descifraba bien lo que acababa de pasar. No podía dejar ir a Ray así como así después de ver el semejante problema en el que lo había metido. Y es que su entrepierna también estaba despertando.

Ray pasó enseguida se él como bala, respiró tomando la perilla de la puerta en su mano; justo al tiempo sentía cómo una mano helada le tomaba por el antebrazo. Giró la cabeza para observar a la única persona presente en la habitación, que ya lo fulminaba con ojos fieros y casi negros, a causa de la excitación o de la droga.

-¿Y tú piensas que yo te voy a dejar ir así tan fácil?

Lo haló hacia sí, juntando sus piernas con las del chino, haciendo que ambos bultos se tocaran por encima de la ropa. Ray sólo entrecerró los ojos. Nunca imaginó estar en una posición así, mucho menos con él.

-Kai…-. Lo peor del caso, es que había salido más como un gemido que como una pregunta.

Kai tomó la nuca del chino entre su mano y lo haló hacia sí, juntó sus labios contra los de Ray para iniciar una danza. Ray Kon, aún sin uso del poco léxico que le quedaba, comenzó a corresponder ese sabor tan amargo que le llamaba. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para profundizar un poco más el contacto, al tiempo de sentir cómo Kai relamía su labio inferior para que dejara entrar esa lengua tan inquieta.

Y Ray perdió toda dicción de palabra en ese instante.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del Hiwatari y comenzó a juguetear con ese cabello bicolor de la nuca, Kai apretó un poco más sus caderas con las ajenas, provocando un sonoro gemido en su boca, que hizo a ambos separarse. Se miraron; fue un pequeño intervalo, más que necesario, molesto, ambos cuerpos reclamaban por la atención del otro, misma que desde hacia cuantro años era reclamada.

Kai besó salvajemente a Ray mientras su poca cordura lo guiaba hacia una de las camas, sentó al chino si dejar de besarlo y lo fue recostando lentamente sobre ella, y sólo hasta entonces, observó los ojos cristalinos de Ray que brillaban con mucha más intensidad a causa del sol de crepúsculo en sus rostros. Pronto anochecería…

-¿Estás seguro de continuar? Si lo hago, no me detendré-. Dirigió su boca al oído del chino para susurrarlo todo contra este, y después meter su lengua en él, provocándole más que escalofríos al chino. Ray soltó un gemido ahogado y dio un ligero asentimiento porque ni hablar podía.

Kai perdió toda cordura a partir de ahí.

Lo volvía a besar en los labios. Se separó, y su lengua y ojos se fijaron en su cuello. Recorrieron con hambre cada parte de aquella piel erizada de Ray, arrancándole siempre, gemidos al chino. Marcas rojas penetraban la piel morena de Ray mientras Kai solo abría los ojos con fiereza al saber que por fin, ese chino era totalmente suyo. Retiró la camisa del chino, rompiéndola con sus manos, Ray sonrió, jamás había visto a ese Kai tan desquiciado por tenerlo.

A veces pensaba que Kai era un animal en celo los 365 días de año. Aunque la verdad; ahora no lo prefería de otra forma.

Kai descendía lentamente dejando pequeños rastros de saliva en aquella morena piel, y con sus dedos tocaba las partes que lamería a continuación. Además, se detuvo en los pezones del chino, primero los besó, arrancándole un pequeño gemido a Ray que no le había sido suficiente, comenzó a lamerlos lentamente hasta ponerlos duros y morderlos por último, oyendo cómo Ray decía su nombre entre suspiros y se estiraba en la cama.

Descendió por el cuerpecito hasta llegar al plano vientre que se erizó bajo la lengua dura del Hiwatari. Mientras se entretenía sintiendo las manos del chino acariciarle la cabeza diciéndole casi a gritos que fiera más abajo, y su lengua se encontraba en su ombligo haciendo círculos entorno a este, bajó rápidamente el pantalón de Ray dejándolo con el elevado bóxer negro de su amante como casa de campaña.

Levantó el rostro, para mirar que Ray lo observaba con ojos cristalinos y la cara completamente roja, su pecho subir y bajar, su respiración entrecortada. Un infarto en un muchacho.

Se lamió los labios sensualmente aún mirándolo, haciendo que el bóxer de Ray ya de por sí arriba se elevará un poco más. Frotando la erección palpitante con la suya propia sacándole un gemido ahogado al ruso. Sin más, bajó el bóxer de su amante dejándolo volar libre por la alcoba, dejando al aire el miembro palpitante de Ray. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la base en su mano y con su lengua jugó en la punta del mismo.

Ray se estremecía cada vez más, tomó las sábanas en sus manos para apoyarse, se mordió los labios hasta sentir dolor, pero no podía gemir más fuerte ya que serían descubiertos.

Sacaba y metía el miembro duro y palpitante de su boca, arriba abajo, arriba abajo, una y otra vez, era un movimiento enloquecedor al que se estaba volviendo adicto… cuando oyó a Ray gritar, supo que no aguantaría mucho, Ray pedía a gritos que se retirara no quería mancharlo con su esencia, pero al contrario de hacer esto, se acercaba cada vez más… y hacia los movimientos más rápidos y constantes, no podría aguantar más.

Sólo cuando sintió descargas eléctricas aquí y allá, recorrerle cada parte del cuerpo, supo que se había venido, aquel líquido caliente llenó la boca de Kai mientras que otra parte surcaba la barbilla del ruso, levantó la cara de nuevo, al ver como Ray aun no se relajaba del todo por la anterior acción… seguía mordiendo sus labios y cerrando los ojos fuertemente para recuperar el aliento, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

El ruso tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él para sentir sobre sus nalgas el miembro aun despierto de Ray.

Ray se relajó un poco; abrió la boca para tomar el valioso aire que tenía al frente. Se sentó en la cama, besó a Kai saboreando su propia esencia en la boca de ruso. Mordió su lengua haciendo que el ruso jadeara, Kai notó ese sabor metálico de la sangre, se entremezcló con la semilla de Ray y la saliva de ambos. Una combinación perfecta.

Se separó, a observar esos ojos escarlatas que le hechizaban. Comenzó a desvestirlo con sus manos aun torpes y temblorosas, hasta que llegó al pantalón en el que batalló un poco-mucho ya que no encontraba los botones, pensaba que eran más de tres y de esos que no se podían abrir tan fácilmente, Kai solo sonreía al verlo morder el pantalón y comenzaba a gemir levemente.

-Si tus bóxers son igual que esto, juro arrancártelos con los dientes-. Habló Ray fuera de sí, tumbando a Kai en la cama para poder sentarse encima de él, y comenzar a roer los pantalones. Kai se rió con fuerza entremezclado con varios ronroneos que salían de sí.

-Por… favor ha…zlo-. Dijo cínicamente, al fin, Ray pudo quitarle el pantalón con ayuda de sus dientes. Buscó con sus manos el tan bien formado trasero pálido de Kai, justo como se lo había imaginado, perfecto.

Retiró el bóxer delicadamente con sus dientes… observó el miembros de Kai ¡Gigante! Pensó que en su boca no cabría tanta majestuosidad, lo tomó con sus manos y con la punta de su lengua fue enroscándolo hasta llevarlo todo dentro, Kai apretó las manos en las sábanas, estaba luchando contra sí para no venirse en ese momento. Ray se sentía feliz de saberse capaz de hacer vibrar al señor del fénix.

Jugó con sus dedos en la entrada de Kai, cuando el ruso sintió esto, con la poca mentalidad que le quedaba se levantó, alzó la cabeza de Ray que se quedó un poco sorprendido, parecía que todo marchaba a la perfección.

-Eso… no-. Le reclamó, besándolo pasionalmente para recostarlo bruscamente en la cama…

Se sentó encima de él, juntando ambas erecciones y hacer gemir descontroladamente a Ray, pidiéndole que se apresurara, Ray se levantó buscando que Kai se moviera, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de sí, YA.

Lamió sus dedos y jugó con ellos un poco en la entrada de Ray. Lo besó al momento de introducir un primer dedo en esa estrecha cavidad haciendo que Ray gritara, ahogó el grito en ambas bocas, moviendo circularmente al intruso en el mismo lugar, empujó a Ray hacia la pared para profundizar el contacto mientras Ray no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima. Un segundo dedo se internó en el chino, queriendo retirarse del beso y por un segundo quiso retirar a Kai de sí, no sabía que aquello doliera tanto.

Kai lo apretó más al muro de concreto y metió un tercer dedo para moverlos acompasadamente. Ray soltó una nueva lagrima, mientras sentía que aquellos intrusos mezclaban el dolor y el placer en uno mismo, rompiendo la regla de que dos cuerpos no se podían mantener en el mismo espacio. Se movió un poco, innecesariamente, pero para sentir esos dedos tocar ese punto que lo hacía enloquecer…

Kai retiró lentamente los dedos de la entrada de Ray, lo besó en forma de disculpa, esperando que Ray le diera permiso para entrar en él. Lo acomodó de nuevo, enroscó sus caderas en las piernas fuertes y morenas del chino y con la punta dura de su mimbro tocó la entrada al anillo de Ray. Este sólo contuvo el aliento para después soltarlo con un gran suspiro.

El miembro de Kai iba entrando lentamente, Ray se estaba hartando bastante de esta situación, lo estaba tratando como si fuera una pieza de porcelana fácil de romperse, lo que parecía hace rato al estar llorando. Empujó las caderas de Kai provocándole un jadeo al ruso y haciendo que se viniera casi en ese mismo instante por la estreches del chino. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir de nuevo que habían tocado ese punto en su interior, Kai quiso acostumbrar al cuerpo del chino un poco.

Hizo un vaivén lento en un principio… Ray se acomodó para besarlo y hacer que también se moviera. El movimiento comenzó a hacerse un poco más rápido y enloquecedor…

-K…Kai…-. El chino internó su cabeza en el cuello perfumado del ruso mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda nívea del ruso casi haciéndolo sangrar.

-Eres… t…tan estreecho….-. hablaba el ruso entre jadeos al sentir como el chino apretaba más y más sus paredes, lo pegó de nuevo a la pared, sus cuerpos estaban más que perlados a causa del sudor, el frio concreto hizo que escalofríos recorrieran la espalda del chino mientras tanto placer le envenenaba las células y lo hacía de nuevo perder la cordura. Al sentir como Kai actuaba con fiereza y golpeaba sus paredes con su miembro fuertemente enterró sus dientes en el cuello de Kai arrancándole a este más que gritillos…

Justamente a los segundos; Ray pudo sentir que Kai tocaba ese punto que lo elevaba al cielo. Hizo que el contacto fuera más rápido, comenzaron a hacerlo violentamente mientras la espalda de Ray era golpeada brutalmente por la pared y sentía venirse en el estomago de Kai por segunda vez en la noche. Kai se vino segundo después justo cuando el chino apretó sus paredes al correrse.

Ambos gritaron satisfechos, Ray se dejó caer en el cuerpo de Kai exhausto. Ambas respiraciones se empezaron a recobrar lentamente. Kai observó esa negruzca cabellera despeinada frente a él. Besó suavemente ese fino cabello.

-¿Por qué te masturbabas?-. Le preguntó a Ray haciendo que su cara volviera a enrojecerse. –Tranquilo, es algo espontáneo… no pudiste controlarlo-.

-Pude haberlo hecho, pero en realidad quería que me vieras-. Dijo el chino elevando la cabeza para besarlo tiernamente.

-Igualmente sólo se da-. Y poco a poco ambos fueron presas de la reciente noche.

Ambos sabían que el descubrimiento de las sensaciones en el cuerpo eran una producción natural. Así como las diversas sensaciones que en secreto cuatro años los dos experimentaron por el otro… de las cuales no se percataron…

…Pero que ahora, en secreto, los tría a esta habitación.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**OH DIOS MÍO. Esto es un asco xD pero es para Yume; me negaba a subirlo antes; la falta de inspiración no me lo permitía, mi pequeña musa, te amo niña eres de lo más. Espero que te guste porque me quebré la cabeza en hacerlo. Iba a ser un BorisTala, ya ves mi creciente manía por el ruso, pero… como que la idea de Boris ukeandose a Tala no me agradó y terminó siendo KaiRay.**

**Saludos!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
